A three-dimensional reconstruction is a key issue in a computer vision field. A high-quality three-dimensional model has important applications in fields like entertainments, protection of historical relics and machining. However, the high-quality three-dimensional model is usually obtained by using an expensive laser scanner, which ensures an accuracy but has two defects: first, a scanned object is required to be absolutely static during a scanning process, because any slight movement may lead to an obvious error of a scanning result; and second, the laser scanner is too highly priced to popularize.